SamyGO
Samsung Electronics efforts to converge conventional television and the Internet lead to the introduction of Internet TV in 2007. This service enabled higher end television models to receive information from the internet and display it the audience was watching conventional television programming. These efforts continued and in 2008 Samsung launched the Power Infolink service followed by Internet@TV. They provided access to weather, news, internet music and even streaming of online video from youtube or amazon on demand. History of SamyGO These functions are performed applications are based on a linux embedded operating system . SamyGo started in the summer of 2009 as an attempt to customize the rss feeds included in the samsung infolink service at a thread at avsforum. This thread drew a lot of attention and users from this forum decided to start a sourceforge project, specific for the enhancement of the firmware of Samsung Television sets, SamyGO. The modifications allow for significant improvements in the functionality of built in features but also the addition of new featureshttp://www.crunchgear.com/2010/03/24/hack-your-samsung-tv-linux-guy/. The SamyGO community initially created hacks for the Samsung B series TV firmware initially, followed by support for A and C series TVs under license the GPLv2 license. A list of compatible television models is maintained that the SamyGO sourceforge wiki website. Type of Hacks There are two main types of hacks that have been developed which aim to enhance the functionality of the software embedded in Samsung televisions: 1) Standalone Applications 2) Modified television firmwares. Applications are executable files that do not cause any permanent modifications but rather have to be started manually each time the television is turned on. Once the television is turned off these applications are disabled. Modifications of the firmware however are permanent and require that the firmware is rooted, that superuser access is obtained in order to apply these permanent firmware modifications. This allows the user to highly customize the functionality of their television but carries significant risk for beginners because the device can get bricked. Applications Examples of functionality added by SamyGO Applications 1. Atari800 emulator A fully functional Atari XL/LE (8-bit) bit emulator ported from open-sourced Atari800. This requires a keyboard connected to your TV but can also use your remote control for some games 2. Aspect Ratio Allows image of certain movies that are played back using Samsung media player to be displayed in full screen stretch. 3. Audio Stream Switcher Allows you to switch between audiotracks in files that contain mulitple audio tracks e.g. mkv file, avi file etc. 4. Bigger Yellow Font Increases the default size of the fonts used in subtitled movies (srt files) and can change their color e.g. to yellow which makes them easily read. 5. CD_DVD USB Devices Adds support for external CD/DVD drivers connected to TV via a USB cable. However it will not play DVDs or blu-ray, only files encoded in a supported video format. 6. Channel Info After changing TV channel it shows extended information from the EPG guide of the television about the current program for digital TV channels 7. Control Center An application that assists with setup procedures of other SamyGO extensions. 8. DCA module Allows the playback of movies with a DTS//en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DTS_(sound_system) soundtrack using the built-in Samsung Media Player. 9. Ext3 Allows mounting of Ext3//en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ext3 formatted disks. 10. Flac Audio Player Allows playback of Flac audio (under development) 11. Force firmware back Small application that allows B series televisions to revert to earlier Samsung firmware that did not restrict the use of external applications such as SamyGO. 12. FTP Server Allows a user to connect to their TV via FTP. Log in with user name root without typing a password. 13. MLDonkey An opensource eDonkey client for your Samsung television. 14. Mouse and Keyboard Tool that enables usb mouse and keyboard support for cusom applications from the television content library that support it. 15 myButtons Application that creates menus to start scripts or plu-ins without using telnet console. 16 NetSurf Browser A web browser designed to be operated by reomte control or using a traditional keyboard and mouse plugged into your television USB port. 17. PVR+ Provides an application that allows you to record television programming that you are watching to an attached storage device. 18. Quake I A port of Quake that allows you to play the original game. Some of the original files from the game are required. 19. Remote LAN Control Allows your television to receive remote control commands via telnet or an android phone application. 20 RC Test Helps display flash content on your Television (limited functionality at this time) 21. SamyConsole A simple telnet console directly on your television that requires a USB keyboard. 22. SamyGO Extensions A collection of scripts that allow mounting of NFS, CIFS/SAMBA volumes to your television for purposes of playback of media: pictures, music and supported video files. 23. ScreenCap Allows you to capture screen contents on your television with use of your remote control to a specified location on your television. 24. Screen Resizer Application that allows resizing and adjusting the picture sizes and proprotions in Samsung B series televisions. 25. ScummVM A virtual machine that allows your to run certain classic graphical point and click adventure games provided you already have their data files. 26. Telnet Enabler Enables telnet access to your television. 27. Thumbnails Generates movie thumbnails for build-in TV Media Player from movie covers in disk, IMDB and/or Google. 28. Wake On Lan Will send a wake-on-lan command to a computer on your network, e.g. a NAS device to allows access to digital files for media playback. 29. Channel Editor A computer desktop application that can edit your channel list on your Samsung TV. Modification of Firmware Samsung television firmware is based on some open source software. The GNU license of this software requires that the developer makes his modification public which is available at the Samsung open source release center. Access to this software has enabled developers to study and make alterations and enhancements to the original firmware. This process was initially quite difficult and required advanced computer programming skills. The SamyGO community has simplified the process by developing an automated script that require minimal input from the user. One such script,the SamyGO firmware patcher script requires python for the execution of its function and automates certain changes to the firmware such as the VideoAR fix, Telnet, subtitle font size and color. This modified firmware can then be flashed to the television using the televisions own firmware upgrade process and will incorporate the altered functions. Certain functions such as permanent NFS mounting, enabling Telnet, allow use of non Samsung WiFi dongles requires advanced scripting. This carries a higher risk of bricking your television. In that event, it is possible to recover your television but certain specialized tools such as a computer with serial port access and a service cable, Ex-link. Restricted Firmware Samsung encrypts some of its firmware to prevent modifications. Televisions with simple XOR encryption are said to have a CI firmware. Some television models contain both XOR and AES encryption and flashing modified firmware on these models is not yet possible. After February of 2010, firmware updates to previously unrestricted firmware were released for most Samsung models that restricted the access to the Samsung television software making modifications more difficult and riskier. According to the SamyGO community, such restrictions included: 1)Removal of exlink (service cable) access that provided serial connection to TV's bash line 2)Removal of Top debug menu that allows configuration of every TV property 3)Removal of u-boot code for that we use to run External firmwares and un-bricking TV 4)Removal of program copy and execution ability from USB disks allowing only internet delivery of firmware updates 5)Removal of Alternative firmware firmware section to avoid reverting older firmwares Samsung has not made any formal announcements in reference to these changes and frequently provides firmware updates to its televisions without any notification of the applied changes. The SamyGO community has found workarounds to revert back to the older firmware that permitted software firmware enhancements. Legal Issues The SamyGO community provides a guide how to hack your television to add additional functionality. While it is legal to modify the software in your television, it may void your warranty. The SamyGO community does not release Samsung firmware as is is illegal to distribute Samsung owned firmwares. It is up to the individual user to modify their own firmware. They will provide you with tools and technical assistance in the SamyGO forum. Every consumer should check your own consumer laws covering warranty prior to flashing their television with modified non-Samsung software. References